This invention relates generally to microprogrammed digital data processors, and more particularly to improved means and methods for handling a microinstruction error.
One of the more serious types of errors that can occur in a microprogrammed data processor is an error occurring in a microinstruction accessed from a microinstruction memory, since such an error could lead to the corruption of data in a manner which would be most difficult, if not impossible, to recover from. It is thus of considerable importance that provision be made for handling a microinstruction error if it should occur.